Not So Happily Ever After
by I Laugh at ur Pain
Summary: Sequel to Regaining Her Life. What if Kori didn't take Richard back and everything fell apart? Well that's what i'm here for. this is the story of the what ifs and how everything falls apart. RoyKor RATED FOR LANGUAGE R&R plz! Flames are welcome.
1. Backtrack

**Not So Happily Ever After**

**By: I Laugh at ur Pain**

**Warning: Characters are OOC**

**Characters:**

**Kori Anders/Starfire**

**Richard Grayson/Robin**

**Rachel Goth-Logan/Raven**

**Garfield Logan/Beast Boy**

**Victor Stone/Cyborg**

**Karen Beecher-Stone/Bumble Bee**

**Barbara Gordon-Grayson/Batgirl**

**Wally West/Kid Flash**

**Jen Hex-West/Jinx**

**Roy Harper/Speedy**

**Terra Slade/Terra (I didn't know what other last name to give her)**

**Abigail Grayson/Richard's daughter (I don't know what her name is)**

**Ryan Grayson/Richard's son (I don't know what his name is)**

**John Stone/Victor and Karen's son (I don't know what his name is)**

**Danielle Logan/Garfield and Rachel's daughter (I don't know what her name is)**

**Chapter 1: Backtrack**

**Backtrack:**

"**You're right, I've missed you."**

**Narrator (Me) Speaking:**

**So what if Kori never said that? What if she said,**

"**To hell with you! You left me under water for 6 years and you want me to take you back?!" **

**Then she slaps him and storms off. What if that's what happened? Then how would the story end?**

**Well that is what I'm here for. I'm going to tell you the not so happily ever after side of the story. **

**Buckle your seatbelts, this is going to be a bumpy ride.**

**Present Time:**

"Why are you here?" Kori asked looking at Richard.

"I missed you," Richard said pulling Kori close to him.

"That's nice, but I haven't missed you," Kori said.

"You're lying, I can see it in your eyes," Richard said pulling Kori even closer to him.

"Then you need to get your eyes checked. Richard I don't love you. You left me under water for 6 years! And while I was captured and suffering, you were making babies with somebody that looked like me!" Kori yelled at Richard.

"Kori if I knew it wasn't you I would have kept looking for you," Richard said.

"But you didn't know it was me! So you didn't' come looking for me!" Kori yelled at him.

"Kori please, I love you," Richard said.

"Well that ship has sailed! I don't love you anymore!" Kori yelled.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I hooked up with Barbara Gordon! I wasn't sure if you would take me back so I hooked up with Barbara!" Richard yelled back at Kori.

"Get the hell out of here!" Kori yelled at Richard.

"With pleasure! I think I'm going to go see Barbara and then soon add another member to the Grayson family! Just a hint, I won't be you!" Richard yelled at Kori before he left.

"I need to see Karen," Kori said before stepping back into the shower.

The next day Kori was driving to Karen's house. She pulled up into the driveway and walked over to the door. Kori knocked on the door and nobody answered, so Kori peeked around the house and found a window.

Kori looked inside and then pulled back with her hand over her mouth. Kori looked back up at the window to make sure she was what she thought she saw, Kori was right. Inside was Victor and Jen, kissing. Kori took out her phone and took a picture, she then called Karen.

"Hey Kori, what's up?" Karen asked. She heard Kori's muffled cries.

"Kori what's wrong?" Karen asked.

"Karen Victor is cheating on you," Kori said.

"What do you mean?" Karen asked.

"I'm at your house. I'll send you the picture," Kori said sending her the picture.

"Oh my god! Kori I'll be right there!" Karen said before hanging up. 10 minutes later Karen pulled up into the drive way and ran over to Kori.

"Kori please tell me that was just a mean joke," Karen said crying.

"I wish it as, but it wasn't," Kori said also crying. Karen looked into the window and pulled back with even more tears running down her face.

"Karen I'm so sorry, but it's better you know then not know," Kori said hugging Karen.

"I can't believe he would do this to me," Karen said still crying.

"Kori I need you to do something for me," Karen said looking up at Kori.

"Anything," Kori said.

"I need you to call Wally and tell him to come here," Karen said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kori asked.

"My husband is cheating on me! Of course I want to do this! Wally should know about this too!" Karen yelled, but made sure Victor didn't hear.

"Alright," kori said taking out her phone and then calling Wally.

"Hey Kori? What do you need?" Wally asked.

"Karen needs you over at her house right away," kori said.

"Alright," I'll be right there," Wally said before hanging up. About 15 minutes later Wally pulled up in his red sport car.

"Hey Kori. Where's Karen?" Wally asked looking around.

"I'm right here," Karen said stepping out of her car with her house keys.

"Karen have you thought this all through?" Kori asked as they walked closer to the door.

"Yes," Karen said.

"So why am I here?" Wally asked following Karen and Kori.

"Well Wally, lets just say you and I have something in common," Karen said unlocking the door.

"That would be?" Wally asked before Karen kicked open the door.

"We're both being cheated on."

**Watch out Victor! Karen's going to get you! Ok well I just loved writing this first chapter. I knew this story wasn't going to be a happy story, and I was looking forward to it. This story is going to be different to the other stories I've written where the hot guy gets the hot girl.**

**Coming up in later chapters Richard is going to use Barbara to get Kori jealous. While Kori is using Roy to get Richard mad. So they are like the drama couple, but there is more. **

**Garfield is going to see Terra again, and then Rachel is going to get mad and sort of jealous.**

**So that is what's coming up in later chapters. Plz review! **

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	2. Why

**Chapter 2: Why**

"Karen!" Victor yelled pulling on some shorts.

"You bastard!" Karen yelled shocking Victor on the back. Victor fell to the floor not moving, but not dead. Jen put on one of Victor's long shirts and ran over to him.

"Jen?" Wally asked tears streaming down his face.

"Wally I'm sorry, but we aren't working out," Jen said looking up at Wally.

"Well I sort of know that now! When were you gong to break up with me?!" Wally yelled at Jen.

"I don't know!" Jen yelled back at him standing up.

"Victor why did you do this to me?" Karen asked crying. Victor was now started to regain his strength, so he propped himself up on the couch.

"I needed something more," Victor said in a weak voice.

"So now I'm not good enough!? Since when is that tramp better than me?!" Karen yelled at Victor.

"Who you calling a tramp?! A woman should keep his man happy at all times! I had to do the job for you!" Jen yelled back at Karen.

"What about Wally? He doesn't look very happy!" Karen yelled back at Jen.

"Well…" Jen started but Karen cut her off.

"If Victor needed something he could have just asked and I would be at his feet. I'm a good wife that doesn't cheat on my partner!" Karen yelled.

"Jen why did you do this to me? Why with one of my best friends?" Wally asked still crying.

"I love Victor. Not you Wally," Jen said.

"Well this ring on my finger says Victor loves me and not you! But I don't think Victor really does since he's cheating on me!" Karen yelled.

"Karen I'm gonna go now," Kori said standing up.

"I need you right now! You can't leave me!" Karen yelled.

"I have problems of my own! You need to learn to stand on your own two feet and not make somebody carry you the whole way!" Kori yelled back at Karen. Kori stood up and started walking towards the door.

"If you walk out that door we won't be friends anymore!" Karen yelled stopping Kori. Kori slowly turned around,

"Then so be it," she said before walking out the door. Karen stood where she was, mouth open in shock. Soon the roar of Kori's motorcycle could be heard and then she went speeding down the street.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kori stopped at her apartment and pulled off her helmet. She was crying as she walked up the stairs to her home. One she was crying because her friend just got cheated on and two because she just lost her friend. Kori soon stopped crying because she heard yelled coming from down the hall. The yelling got louder even as Kori stopped. The door slammed open and a man with orange hair and blue eyes was shoved out the door.

"Come on! I pay the bills! You can't kick me out!" the man yelled.

"I don't care!" a girl from inside yelled and then slammed the door. He sighed and then looked over at Kori.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Kori said and then started walking towards him. Kori took out her keys and unlocked the door.

"Do you need a place to stay?" Kori asked looking over at him. The guy turned around and smiled.

"You sure?" he asked.

"You can sleep on the couch, but you have to help me pay rent," Kori said smiling.

"Thank you so much uh…" the guy said hugging Kori.

"Right, I'm Kori Anders," Kori said shaking his hand.

"Roy Harper," the man introduced.

"Nice to meet you. I'm going to go to work soon so I'm trusting you to keep this place clean," Kori said, shutting the door once Roy stepped inside.

"I promise I'll be good," Roy said sitting down on the couch.

"Alright, I'll put my cell phone number on the fridge," Kori said, writing something down.

"You can order food, but clean up when you're done." Kori slapped the paper on the fridge.

"I don't have a house phone so I'm going to need your number," Kori said. Roy gave her his number and Kori picked up her backpack.

"Don't trash the place," Kori said with a smile.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**So now Kori has met Roy. Karen, Victor, Jen, and Wally are going to court, and Kori and Karen aren't friends. Richard is with Barbara and all this is happening in two days. Please review and thanks for the reviewers )**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	3. All Because of One Girl

**Chapter 3: All Because of One Girl**

Kori arrived home at 9 o'clock. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. Turning on the kitchen light she looking around to find nobody there, but a note on the table.

"_When out for a drink. Be back around 9:30, 10 o'clock tops, Roy". _She smiled and put down her backpack. Going into her room, Kori came back out with black sweat pants and a red tang top. Kori went into the bathroom and started the shower.

About 20 minutes later Kori came out of the bathroom with only a towel around her body. She went in her room and came back out to find the T.V on.

"Hey Kori," Roy said from the kitchen. Kori jumped and dropped the bra she took from her dresser.

"Hi Roy. You're home early," Kori said holding up her towel as she bent over to get her bra.

"You might wanna dry off. You're getting the carpet wet," Roy said, pointing to the ground.

"Right, well I'll be right out," Kori said before running to the bathroom. Kori came out to find Roy watching Family Guy.

"What do you want for dinner?" Kori asked brushing her hair.

"I already ate, so I'm good," Roy said looking over at Kori.

She threw them out the door while you were drying off," Roy said before Kori could ask where he got the clothes.

"So what's her name?" Kori asked sitting down next to Roy.

"Terra Slade," Roy said.

**Flashback:**

"You chose to work for Slade! You chose to betray us! And now you've chosen to give him control! Slade isn't doing this Terra! You Are!"

**End Flashback:**

"Kori are you ok?" Roy asked.

"What does she look like?" Kori asked coming ask to earth.

"Where to begin? Well she has beautiful blonde hair, deep memorizing blue eyes and a killer body," Roy said in a dreamy voice.

"Did you love her?" Kori asked.

"Of course," Roy said.

"Then what went wrong? If you loved her so much why are you sitting with me instead of Terra?" Koir asked.

"It all happened this morning. If it hadn't gone looking through her dresser trying to find my other sock this never would have happened," Roy said.

**Flashback:**

"Terra have you seen my other sock?" Roy called out.

"Terra?" Roy asked going out into the kitchen.

"_Had to leave early. Call me and we can have lunch, Love Terra" _Roy walked back into his room and looked around some more. After about 10 minutes and still not sock Roy moved on to Terra's room. He started with her top dresser, but stopped looking when he pulled out a badge. Roy turned it around and it dropped to the floor.

There, on the front of the badge, was the sign of Slade. Roy picked it up and looked on the back again. There was a small plug on the inside of it. Roy plugged his phone charger into it and his phone exploded.

"Slade?" Roy said in a low voice. Just then the front door opened.

"Terra are you here?" a guy asked. Roy set the badge down on the bed and crept over to the door. Roy kicked the door open and heard a thump.

"Beast Boy?" Roy asked looking down on the green person below him.

"Man! You broke my rings!" Garfield yelled looking at the broken rings.

**Interruption:**

"Beast Boy was there?" Kori asked.

"Yea. You a fan girl?" Roy asked.

"No, please continue," Kori responded.

**Back to the Flashback:**

"Beast Boy what are you doing here?" Roy asked.

"It's not Beast Boy anymore, it's Garfield Logan," Garfield said.

"Alright. What are you doing here?" Roy asked helping Garfield up.

"I came here looking for Terra," Garfield said.

"Who's Terra?" Roy asked, pretending he didn't know Terra.

"She lives here," Garfield said pointing to the badge on the bed.

"Why are you looking for Terra," Rou asked.

"I haven't seen her in forever! I miss here," Garfield said throwing his arms up in the air as Roy backed away a little.

"Well she's with me now. Now go home," Roy said pointing to the door.

"I can see her if I want!" Garfield yelled.

"Well she's not here! So come back later!" Roy yelled before Garfield left in defeat.

**At Lunch:**

"Roy I'm home," Terra said as she slipped off her shoes.

"Hey Terra. We need to talk about something," Roy said sitting down on the table with two grilled cheese sandwiches. He handed a plate and sandwich to Terra and then took a bit of his own.

"What do we need to talk about?" Terra asked.

"Beast Boy was here earlier. He was looking for you," Roy said putting down the half of a sandwich he still had.

"Why didn't you call me" Terra asked, putting down her whole sandwich.

"I didn't think you would care," Roy said.

"He's my best friend! He was the one person that believed I truly hadn't become evil! He loved me and I loved him!" Terra yelled, throwing her sandwich out the window. (Sandwich waster!)

"Well I'm sorry for not wanting to lose my girlfriend!" Roy yelled standing up.

"To late for that! Speedy I want you out of this apartment!" Terra yelled.

**End Flashback:**

"So that's what happened," Roy said.

"Speedy?"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Oh! I never knew Terra was such a sandwich waster! Anyway thank you for all the reviews! I love you all and I hope you're having a great day! In the next chapter we will get to see how Richard and Barbara are doing, sort of.**

**Plz review!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	4. See You Tonight

**Chapter 4: See You Tonight**

"What did you say?" Roy asked.

"You said Speedy when you were telling me about the flashback," Kori said.

"Crap! Please don't tell anybody I'm Speedy. The girls will go crazy," Roy pleaded.

"I'm not going to crazy, but then again we used to know eachother," Kori said.

"Starfire?" Roy asked.

"How you been Speedy, or should I call you Roy?" Roy said smiling.

"I haven't seen you in forever! When I heard the news about you three years ago I asked Rachel where you went, but she didn't know. I never thought we would have been living next to eachother!" Roy said hugging Kori.

"It's great to see you too," Kori said smiling. So Kori and Roy stayed up until who knows talking when they finally fell asleep on the couch.

**9 o'clock a.m.:**

Kori woke up to the phone ringing. She looked down and saw Roy below her. Kori then looked down and saw that both of them were still wearing clothes. Kori sighed and got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Kori said.

"Kori where have you been? Barbara is here and living with Richard!" Rachel yelled into the phone.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but I don't love him anymore," Kori said. Roy opened his eyes and looked around, he then heard Kori talking and went closer so he could listen.

"How can that be? You two were made for eachother!" Rachel yelled into the phone again.

"I loved Robin because I knew him well enough and my feeling grew for him. I don't know Richard. You can't tell me who to love!" Kori yelled.

"Barbara is here taking your place!" Rachel yelled.

"Well I don't care! Besides, I think I found somebody else to love," Kori said.

"You have to tell me! How about you tell me when we go dress shopping?" Rachel asked.

"Why would we go dress shopping?" Kori asked.

"Right, I forgot to tell you. Bruce Is throwing a party to celebrate Richard and Barbara's engagement. I wanted to know if you would go," Rachel said.

"I don't want to see Richard yet," Kori moaned.

"Oh please! You can bring that guy you like and make Richard jealous," Rachel said. Kori could almost see Rachel's smirk through the phone.

"Fine. What time do you want to go shopping?" Kori asked giving in.

"Good, 12:30, see you then. Before I forget somebody is listing to you," Rachel said and then hung up. Kori went over to the door slowly to find nobody at the other side. Instead she found Roy making bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Roy were you listening?" Kori asked.

"No," Roy said.

"I've heard differently. How did you get from my door to the kitchen that fast?" Kori asked.

"They don't call me Speedy for nothing," Roy said smiling.

"Then you know I'm going to shopping later," Kori said.

"That and more," Roy said smiling still.

**Flashback:**

"_Well I don't care! Besides, I think I found somebody else to love."_

**End Flashback:**

"Well we'll have to work on that last part," Kori said sitting down as Roy gave her some food.

"Who are you going to take to the party?" Roy asked sitting down.

"I was hoping you would go with me," Kori said taking a piece of toast.

"Are you going to use me to make Richard jealous?" Roy asked looking Kori in the eyes. (By now Kori has told him who the Titans now are)

"No," Kori partly lied.

"Oh, well I would be find with that. I never really like him, I wouldn't mind making him mad," Roy said smiling.

"Why did you not like him? I thought you too were friends," Kori said.

We were friends, until he took you," Roy said.

"You liked me?" Kori asked blushing.

"What's not to like?" Roy complemented Kori. Kori's cheeks turned a deep crimson red.

"Thank you for breakfast, but I have to get ready," Kori said standing up.

"Do you have an empty room?" Roy asked also standing up.

Yea, it's next to mine. Why do you ask?" Kori asked.

"I'm gong to buy stuff and make that my room," Roy said doing dishes.

"Oh are you? What makes you think that's your new room?" Kori asked.

"Well…" Roy said. He turned around and smiled.

"Fine," Kori said and then walked away. At 11:15 Kori came out of the bathroom. She walked out into the living room to find Roy gone once again. Kori walked over to the kitchen and found a note.

'_Went shopping, be back around 4. Can't wait for tonight. Love, Roy.' _Kori smiled and got her things. She stopped at Rachel's house to find Barbara out front.

"Kori!" Barbara called running toward Kori. Kori put on a fake smile and greeted Barbara with a quick hug.

"Hi Barbara," Kori said smiling.

"What brings you all the way up here?" Barbara asked.

"I'm going shopping with Rachel for the dinner party tonight," Kori said.

"Oh… Kori you can't go," Barbara said looking sad.

"Why not?" Kori asked crossing her arm.

"You have to have a date to go," Barbara said.

"Well I do have a date. I can go on just fine without Richard! I don't need his money his house, or him!" Kori yelled at Barbara.

"So I'll see you tonight," Kori said before walking over to Rachel's house.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Barbara you just don't know the right thing to say. Thanks for everybody that reviewed and sorry it took so long to update!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	5. Smooth Move

**Chapter 5: Smooth Move**

Rachel pulled up at the mall and stopped the car. They got out and started walking toward the huge glass doors. Soon they were looking at a valley of evening dresses.

"So how long do you think we're going to be here?" Rachel asked looking around.

"About 2 hours before the party," Kori said walking over to a pink dress.

"Sounds about right," Rachel said before walking over to the darker dresses. Like they said they left 2 hours before the party.

"Alright, well I'll see you at 6," Rachel said as Kori started her bike. (They dropped the dress off and then Kori went back to get her motorcycle.)

"You too," Kori said before driving away.

**6 o'clock:**

"Hey Rachel, hey Garfield," Kori said walking into Richard's huge mansion. Roy was at her arm looking around.

"Hey Kor. Is this him?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Rachel, Gar, I would like you to meet Roy Harper," Kori said smiling.

"Hey," Roy said smiling.

"Garfield Logan, nice to meet you," Garfield said shaking Roy's hand.

"Good to see you again," Roy said in a whisper. (Rachel doesn't know Garfield went looking for Terra at Roy's place.)

"So where did you find him?" Rachel asked as she walked over to Kori with a wine glass.

"My apartment building," Kori said not taking her eyes from Roy.

"He's Speedy," Kori said without thinking.

"What?" Rachel asked almost chocking on her wine.

"Roy Harper is Speedy," Kori said again.

"Wow. So do you like him?" Rachel asked.

"Yea, he's a really good friend so far," Kori said.

"Good, but that's not what I meant," Rachel said.

"I've only known him for 2 days! I don't know if he's changed over the, what 7 years I've been gone! I don't know if I love him yet!" Kori exclaimed.

"Sorry, I forgot," Rachel said.

"Rachel I'm worried about you and Garfield," Kori finally said looking at Rachel and away from Roy.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Well before Roy started living with me he was living with Terra. As in take over the world with Slade, Terra. When he told me why Terra and him broke up it was because Garfield came looking for Terra and Roy didn't tell her. I think Garfield might go looking for Terra again. I think he might still love her," Kori said.

"Why would you think Garfield still love Terra?! Are you saying Garfield doesn't like me?!" Rachel yelled at Kori.

"No, it's just I know how Beast Boy felt about Terra. I just don't think Garfield ever really let all of that feeling go," Kori said.

"Kori I'm sorry I snapped at you. I was mean and you were just looking after me. I guess I'm just worried about that fact that there is a chance you're right," Rachel said as a single tear ran down her face.

"Rachel it's ok. Garfield isn't so stupid to the point where he would leave you," Kori said smiling.

"Thanks Kor," Rachel said and then hugged Kori.

"Kori would you like to dance?" Roy asked walking over. Kori pulled away from Rachel and smiled.

"I would love to," Kori said standing up and taking Roy's hand.

"So are you enjoying your first elegant party?" Kori asked as Roy spun her around.

"Well I've been to dinner parties, but nothing like this. Hate to admit it, but Dick's got a pretty nice place," Roy said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Richard said from behind them. They stopped dancing and both put on smiles for Richard.

"Hello Dick," Kori said coldly.

"Could I dance with Kori?" Richard asked.

"We're dancing right now. You're gonna have to wait," Roy said protectively.

"It will just take a minute," Richard said.

"Roy it's ok. I can take care of myself," Kori whispered into his ear.

"Fine. Quick dance," Roy said, but before leaving he said in a low threatening voice to Richard,

"Keep you filthy hands off her body." Richard ignored Roy's threat and put his hands on Kori's waist.

"So who is he?" Richard asked as they started to dance.

"Roy Harper," Kori said.

"So where did you meet Roy?" Richard asked as they continued to move across the huge ballroom.

"My apartment building," Kori said.

"does he live down the hall?" Richard asked.

"No, right next to me," Kori said. Richard dipped Kori down and then slowly pulled her back up.

"He makes really good food," Kori added.

"So you let him into your house so he can make you food?" Richard asked.

"No, he lives with me," Kori said and then Richard stopped dancing.

"What?" Richard asked.

"He's living with me. You got a problem with that?" Kori asked crossing her arms. Roy watched from the bar as Kori crossed her arms.

"Smooth move Dick."

**Richard is not going to have that pleasant of a night. Thanks to everybody that reviewed and plz review! Flames are welcome, and you can be a total bitch to me… I don't care. You took the time to read my story and that makes me happy.**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	6. Terra

**Recap:**

"He's living with me. You got a problem with that?" Kori asked crossing her arms. Roy watched from the bar as Kori crossed her arms.

"Smooth move Dick."

**Chapter 6: Terra**

"Of course I have a problem with that! You just met him and he's living in your house!" Richard yelled and everybody looked over at them.

"I can live with who I want! I've met him before! So he's not somebody to make you jealous unlike Barbara! Besides since when do you care about me?! You left me underwater for 6 years!" Kori yelled back.

"That isn't fair! She looked just like you!" Richard yelled back at Kori.

"But you still married **her!** You're still the father of **her** children!" Kori yelled back at Richard. By now almost everybody had left and Roy was running over.

"Kori shut up!" Richard yelled.

"I don't have to listen to you! I'm not your wife! But I bet you wish I was! Too bad you left me underwater for 6 damn years!" Kori yelled back.

"Shut up!" Richard yelled.

"NO!" Kori screamed back at Richard.

"Shut the hell up!!" Richard yelled and then slapped Kori. Roy was at Kori's side in an instant when heard the slap. He looked up at Richard and punched him in the face. Richard stumbled back and held his nose as blood started to trickle out of it. Richard ran at Roy and tackled him to the ground. By now Barbara had ran into the room with Rachel and Garfield following.

Kori was standing up again and jumped on top of Richard before he could break Roy's arm. Richard fell to the floor with Kori still on top of him. He then kicked Kori off of him and Kori fell back into Roy's arms.

"What's going on Richard?" Barbara asked kneeling over Richard. Rachel, Garfield, and Roy were around Kori.

"She's a slut!" Richard yelled pointing at Kori.

"I'm not even going out with him! He needed a place to stay and that's what I gave him!" Kori yelled from Roy's arms.

"He's still living with you! How do I know you're not lying?!" Richard yelled standing up. Kori also stood up and started yelling at Richard even more.

"I'm not lying! Besides you're the one that hooked up with Barbara before you came crawling back to me! What makes you any better?!" Kori yelled at him.

"Shut up! I don't care if you didn't take me back! I'd rather have Barbara anyway! You're worthless, nothing! You're just a stupid little Troq!!" Richard yelled at Kori.

"Don't call her worthless! She's better than Barbara will ever be!" Roy yelled at Richard.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I'm better than she will ever be!" Barbara yelled at Roy.

"Go to hell Barbara! You don't know anything about me!" Kori yelled at her.

"You bitch! How dare you say that to me!" Barbara yelled at Kori.

"Don't call her a bitch! If anybody here is a bitch, it's you!" Rachel yelled at Barbara, butting into the fight.

"Don't dare say that about Barbara!" Richard yelled at Rachel.

"Oh, so now you want to join?! I understand why Kori ditched you! You a horrible boyfriend! You left the one girl you claim to love under water for 6 god damn years! What the hell is wrong with you Robin!?" Roy yelled at Richard.

"How do you know about that?! And how do you know I'm Robin?" Richard yelled back at Roy.

"I know about that because I went looking for Kori after she left you! Also I'm Speedy, so I almost always know about crap like that! Oh and Kori told me you were Robin!" Roy yelled back at Richard.

"You're Speedy?! Kori you told him I was Robin?!" Richard yelled at Kori.

"Well he should know! It's not like he's some crazy fan! Which you don't have many of," Kori added in a soft voice.

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better!" Richard yelled.

"So not only are you living with some guy, but you're living with Speedy! You went running to Speedy looking for help because we all know how much Speedy loves you and how he'll do anything for you!" Richard yelled.

"I don't need Roy to live my life! I can kick your ass with his help!" Kori yelled.

"I would love to see you try," Richard said smirking.

"Well you might just get to!" Kori yelled before she lunged at Richard.

Richard fell to the hard wood floor under Kori and was soon being punched in the face. Kori kept punching him, fist after fist, blow after blow. An evil smirk came across her face as blood started to leak from the corner of Richard's mouth. Richard kneed Kori in the stomach and Kori then doubled over, grabbing her stomach. Richard took this moment to get up and once again kick Kori in the stomach.

Roy jumped from the banister down on Richard and a thump echoed through the mansion. Richard punched Roy off him and jumped to his feet. Rachel and Garfield had started a fight with Barbara. So they weren't just on the sidelines cheering. Barbara knocked Garfield out when she hit him on the head with a lamp, so now it was just her and Rachel.

Roy punched Richard in the stomach and Richard then kicked Roy in the back of his knee, causing him to fall to his knees. Richard grabbed Roy by the neck and pulled him around so he could look at Kori.

"Everybody stop!" Richard yelled. Everybody stopped fighting and looked at Richard.

"Richard let go of Roy!" Kori yelled looking at Richard. Kori slowly stood up and started walking over to Richard.

"So you like him instead of him? What's so special about him?" Richard asked pulling Roy's head back by his hair. Roy clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white.

"Leave him alone!" Kori yelled at Richard.

"Why should I? Let's see how much you really love him," Richard said before pulling out a pocket knife.

"Richard no!" Kori screamed as the knife got closer and closer to Roy's neck. Just then a rock came flying in and hit Richard in the head. Richard dropped the knife and then fell to the ground.

"Roy!" Kori yelled and then ran over to him. Kori hugged Roy and then looked over at where the rock had come from. There standing in the door way, was Terra.

**So that's chapter 6! It took me 12 flippin days to write this chapter, but I was on vacation, so I wasn't really thinking that well. Anyway, thanks to anybody that reviewed and I mentioned this in one of my other stories. Plz review! Anonymous reviews are welcome! And so are flames. **

**So plz, plz, plz!!! Review!!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	7. Happy Family

**Chapter 7: Happy Family**

"Terra!" Garfield yelled jumping to his feet. Garfield ran over to Terra and was about to hug her when… he was pulled back by Rachel.

"Rachel let me go!" Garfield yelled struggling to get out of her grasp.

"Gosh Rachel, it's like you're married to him," Terra said crossing her arms. Rachel held up her hand and showed her the ring.

"And you'll call me by Mrs. Logan," Rachel said bitterly.

"Oh so sorry Mrs. Logan," Terra said sarcastically. She then looked over at Roy and Kori.

"So this is who you're with now? She looks like a tramp!" Terra spat at Kori. Kori stood up and slapped Terra, Terra then fell back holding her burning cheek.

"You bitch! How dare you say that about me! I thought you were my friend!" Kori yelled at Terra.

"Wait… you're Starfire? I thought you were my friend! You go off with my ex-boyfriend the minutes I dump him! What kind of friend is that?!" Terra yelled standing up.

"I'm not with her! I needed a place to stay and she offered! She's just a friend!" Roy yelled at Terra.

"Don't try crawling back to me Roy!" Terra yelled at Roy.

"Why would i? I don't love you anymore!" Roy yelled back at Terra.

"Don't tell me you love her now," Terra said, crossing her arms.

"You're right… I do love her," Roy said looking over at Kori.

"You l-love m-me?" Kori asking looking Roy in the eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I love you," Roy aid before he was tacked to the floor by Terra. Kori just stood there, the whole time as yelling raged around her.

Richard was yelling something about Kori loving him and not Roy, at Roy. Terra was yelling something about hating Roy for leaving her, while hitting Roy. Roy was yelling at Richard saying that Kori could love whoever she wanted. Roy was also yelling at Terra and telling her to get the hell off him. Rachel and Garfield started fighting and yelling about their marriage and Terra interfering. Oh and Barbara was yelling at Richard for saying he loved Kori.

So everybody was yelling and fighting except for Kori. She just stood there thinking about what Roy had said. "Yes, I love you." It kept echoing through her head as her headache grew larger and larger.

The room started spinning and the yells were soon over thrown by Kori's screams. Kori fell to her knees, holding her hands to her head, trying to make the images stop.

"_I guess we're going to the beach then."_

"_I have never been to the beach."_

"_Look out."_

"_Let's just say I have plains for you."_

"_Oh, but she does much more."_

"_She is the new you. Starfyre is going to go back to the Titans and pretend to be you. Then when the Titans split and lead normal lives, I'll use the information Starfyre gives me to take down the Titans!"_

"_Robin please some and find me."_

"_Don't you love happy endings?"_

"_Shut up! Leave me alone!" _

"_She's living your happily ever after." _

"_Alright, I'll eat it."_

"_I would never kill my best friend. Now where is she?"_

"_Just answer the door and look at her neck."_

"_Did you really think you could be free?"_

"_I'm seeing doubles."_

"_Oh god! Abby!" _

"_You're rich. Hire a nanny and live your life._

"_It's not my baby to take care of."_

_Why are you acting like this? Please come live with me… I love you."_

"_Where will you go?"_

"_I've been busy."_

"_You don't understand! He said he loved me! He asked me to live with him!"_

"_Kori the only way you're going to stop this is if you go see Richard!"_

"_I can't."_

"_Kori get your ass out here!"_

"_Then you need to get your eyes checked! Richard I don't love you! You left me underwater for 6 years! And while I was captured you were making babies with somebody that looked like me!"_

"_Kori If I knew it wasn't you I would have kept looking for you."_

"_Get the hell out of here!"_

"_I need to see Karen."_

"_Victor's cheating on you." _

"_Kori please tell me that was just a mean joke."_

"_Call Wally, tell him to come here."_

"_My husband is cheating on me! Of course I want to do this! Wally should know about this too!"_

"_Were both being cheated on."_

"_Wally I'm sorry, but things aren't working out." _

"_I love Victor. Not you Wally."_

"_I have problems of my own! You need to learn to stand on your own two feet and not make somebody carry you the whole way!"_

"_Come on! I pay the bills!"_

"_Do you need a place to stay?"_

"_Roy Harper."_

"_You might want to dry off. You're getting the carpet wet."_

"_So what was her name?"_

"_Then what went wrong? If you loved her so much why are you sitting with me instead of Terra?"_

"_Too late for that Speedy! I want you out of this apartment!"_

"_Crap! Please don't tell anybody I'm Speedy. The girls will go crazy."_

"_I'm sorry Rachel, but I don't' love him anymore."_

"_Well I don't care! Besides, I think I found somebody else to love."_

"_Everybody I would like you to meet Roy Harper."_

"_No, it's just I know how Beast Boy felt about Terra. I just don't think Garfield ever got over her."_

"_He's living with me. You got a problem with that?"_

"_I can live with who I want! I've met him before! So he's not somebody to make you jealous unlike Barbara! Besides since when do you care about me?! You left me underwater for 6 years!"_

"_But you still married **her! **You're still the father of **her** children!"_

"_I don't have to listen to you! I'm not your wife! But I bet you wish I was!"_

"_Shut the hell up!"_

"_I'm not lying! Besides you're the one that hooked up with Barbara before you came crawling back to me! What makes you any better?!"_

"_Don't call her worthless! She's better than Barbara will ever be!"_

"_Don't call her a bitch! If anybody here is a bitch, it's you!"_

"_You left the one girl you claim to love underwater for 6 god damn years! What the hell's wrong with you Robin?!" _

"_I don't need Roy to live my life! I can kick your ass without his help!"_

"_Richard let go of Roy!"_

"_Why should I? Let's see how much you really love him."_

"_Roy!"_

"_Terra!"_

"_Gosh Rachel, it's like you're married to him."_

"_So this is who you're with now? She looks like a tramp."_

"_Wait… you're Starfire?! I thought you were my friend! You go off with my ex-boyfriend the minute I dump him! What kind of friend is that?!"_

"_Don't try crawling back to me Roy!"_

"_Don't tell me you love her now."_

"_Yes, I love you."_

There images were flashing through Kori's head over and over again at unbelievable speeds. She couldn't get the voices out of her head.

"_Yes, I love you." _Was the last thing Kori heard before her screaming stopped and she fell into strong arms.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**74 quotes! I counted! When I was writing the quotes I started writing the wrong ones so I like crossed out a whole page of quotes. I'm smart… lol. So plz review…. Plz!!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**

**PS: If anybody counts a different amount than 74 quotes I'll give them a preview of the first chapter of Threatening Desire!!! So count those quotes!**


	8. I'm Going To Take Care Of You

**Chapter 8: I'm Going To Take Care Of You**

Kori slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in her room, on top of her bed. Kori heard light snoring and looked to her right. There in a chair was Roy, his head bobbing with every breath he took. Kori smiled and then slowly lifted her stressed body from the bed. It creaked as Kori's body weight left the bed. When Kori looked back at the chair Roy was gone, but instead by her said holding her up.

"It's ok, lay down Kori. I'm going to take care of you. Just lie down, and go back to sleep," Roy said leaning Kori's body back down on the bed.

"Thank you Roy, but I'm fine," Kori said, trying to sit back up, but Roy gently laid her back down.

"No Kori, you need to rest. It's ok, you can relax, I'm going to keep you safe," Roy said smiling down at her. Roy felt Kori's muscles relax under his hands and he let go of her.

"Roy can I ask you something?" Kori asked, looking up at him.

"Sure, anything," Roy said as he sat down next to Kori and stroked her crimson hair.

"Did you mean what you said? Do you really love me?" Kori asked.

"Yes, I meant every word of it. Kori, I love you," Roy said and then kissed Kori on the forehead. Roy stood up to let Kori sleep, but before he closed the door, Roy heard Kori say in a soft whisper.

"I love you too Roy," before Roy left with a smile.

**Three Years Later:**

Kori and Roy were walking down the ails hand in hand as everybody cheered and clapped. Today the was the day Kori became Mrs. Harper, and she couldn't have been happier.

Rachel and Garfield worked things out and were happy to announce that they were going to have another baby. Terra was now long gone, she got mad at everybody and left. There was then news of a car crash and a blonde girl with blue eyes in her mid-twenties was killed, so now everybody assumed she died.

Karen got the divorce from Victor and was able to keep the house. Wally is living with Karen because Jen got the house. (There is not love between Karen and Wally.) Jen stayed with Victor and to everybody's disgust Jen told them she was pregnant and that they were getting married.

Richard and Barbara came to the wedding and the Harpers and the Grayson were able to work everything out, so now they didn't hate eachother. (But still not really friends) Richard still loves Kori and he probably always will, but he had his mind on other things right now. Like the baby soon to come.

So everything worked out and Karen is happier without Victor. Wally is seeing somebody else now, there have been rumors that it's Argent, but that still has yet to be decided.

So maybe Kori didn't get the perfect happily ever after with Richard, but not everything is perfect. It took Kori along time to find the one person she could spend the rest of her life with, but now she couldn't be happier. Besides, she has to stick with Roy now with a baby coming along.

**So that is my story!! Please review! And I hope you loved the series! Thanks to everybody that reviewed all of the my stories and stuck with me though them. I'm sorry to people that wanted Richard and Kori to get together, but I had different plains for her.**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


End file.
